The present invention relates to a sealing device for a valve of metal-to-metal contact type which is used to shut off fluid such as high-temperature fluid, high-pressure fluid or slurry fluid containing iron particles therein in which sealing means made of synthetic resin or synthetic rubber cannot be employed.